


New Management

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Rhys didn't think Vaughn would want to work in a corporate setting again.Well, if he really wanted to, Rhys wasn't going to force him back into the space that had nearly separated them.
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Kudos: 6





	New Management

Rhys liked to try and conversate among his workers. Atlas was going to be a company of peace and good intentions, and Rhys figured a good place to start was at the top. He didn’t want to be some sort of untouchable figure, no, he wanted to be the everyday guy who would drop by and ask about the kids’ ball game. It also gave him a chance to notice if something was upsetting people, or in the most recent case when it excited people. The accounting department had never been much one for interacting with most, usually keeping to themselves, which Rhys had never been one to try and break up. If a department liked keeping to themselves then, by all means, whatever kept the workspace at its most positive. Therefore it was certainly a shock to see said department cheering about something from their office block, Rhys unable to help himself as he made his way inside. 

_“You, my man, are now my second-in-command!”_ There is another round of cheers, and quietly Rhys looks into the main space of the accountant block. Vaughn is standing on top of a desk, a grin on his face as he holds up one of the older accountant’s arms in the air. He’s got the glasses Rhys made for him on, some sort of number crossing the left lens as he releases the mans’ arm. After being in Promethea for about a week, Vaughn had come to a compromise with Rhys about the state of his clothes, or rather lack of. It had taken the CEO a few days of searching before he and Vaughn agreed on some pants the other was willing to wear. They were of a khaki kind of material, Hammerlock even giving Vaughn some advice on how to break in the fabric so that it would be comfortable rather than stiff. Said advice was a good few days of hunting and crawling around outer Lectra City, Vaughn returning and looking rather pleased with himself. Rhys only shook his head and had them all cleaned up, surprising Vaughn with a fresh set of boots that earned him a rather enthusiastic kiss after Vaughn had tried them on. The shirtless man, still donning his new armored cape, had then begun his deep exploration of Atlas, and now that Rhys thought of it, he hadn’t seen his bandit boyfriend in a while.

Bandit boyfriend, man that had a nice ring to it…

_“Hey bro.”_ Rhys nearly jumped at the voice right beside him, looking over to see Vaughn with a cheeky grin on his face. _“Wondered when you’d end up down here.”_

_“Well, I suppose that would have been soon enough. Say, what are they all cheering about?”_ Rhys didn’t sound judgemental or disdained, earning a soft smile from Vaughn as he looked over at the workers slowly getting back to their tasks. They all genuinely looked happy, and the more Rhys looked around, the more he noticed changes. Each desk seemed to be filled with things each worker loved, the bright colors spilling out all over the room bringing a relaxed vibe to the space. The biggest change was a symbol seemingly hand-painted over every workstation, of a fist, reaching up as if punching through the red circle surrounding it.

_"Isn't that your old Sun-Smasher design?"_

_"Yep! They seemed to really like it, and who am I to stop them?"_ Vaughn grinned, Rhys, noting the office that overlooked the main hub seemed to have been finally occupied. The former head of the accounting department had been let go during the whole Maliwan war, and his office had been unclaimed as the accountant department had been unwilling to elect a replacement. Well, until now it seemed, Rhys going to investigate as Vaughn fell in step beside him. 

There are splashes of red paint all over the walls, thankfully not blood but extremely well-blended red paint. The floor is covered in countless rugs, large cushions and pillows stacked up in almost every corner of the room. The effect is almost unsettling, the Sun-Smasher logo above the admittedly gigantic desk that was covered in faux bones and skulls. The chair is massive and comfortable, looking out of place behind the bones and “blood” splashed walls, though a small skull is perched on one corner just out of view. Vaughn just grins as he adjusts his glasses, clearly pleased as he drops onto the chair.

_“Well, what do ya think?”_

_“I couldn’t think of a more fitting office for you...strangely enough.”_ Rhys chuckles, noting anything vaguely corporate assuming either covered with some sort of bandit covering or shuttered out of the main view. The screen, keyboard, and mouse are the only things spared, and Rhys makes a note to have Vaughn try his new prototype to even further remove the hardware. 

_“You really mean that? I know you’re probably still all weirded out by the fa-”_ Vaughn is cut off when Rhys leans over his desk to land a kiss on his rambling lips. 

_“I may not understand, but it’s part of you. So yes, I really mean it.”_ Rhys just disarms the former chief with that stupidly adorable grin on his face, and Vaughn just hums with a dopey grin as Rhys straightens up. _“So, I’ll leave you to do things then? All I ask is that you remember we sometimes have clients here, so not too much blood and bones alright? No dead organisms either, or we will be having words.”_ Vaughn just grins, remembering when he had brought home a dead ratch that had scared Rhys something fierce. 

_“Dealio! You’ll have the best accountant department, I promise.”_

_“I already know I will.”_ Rhys smiles before turning and leaving his partner to whatever other changes he was excited to enact.

So what investors found the space strange, Rhys would just smile and say the same speech. Seeing the almost bandit-like accountants glowing and excelling at their tasks was all Rhys wanted, corporate regulations or no.

_At Atlas, we want all our workers happy, it’s our prerogative._


End file.
